kataang forever
by aangandkataraforever
Summary: This is a story about aang and kataras love for each other. It has some Sukka mixed In there too.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this my first story so dont judge me!

Finally it was perfect! Me and aang could express our feelings for each other withought any were outside iroh's tea shop, the sun was setting. The suns colors were beautiful, the red the orange it was the perfect setting for this moment." You dont know how long i've waited or this" i said when i stopped to get kept kissing our tonges playing around in each others mouths.

"Hey aang iro..WHAT!"? Sokka jumped at the surprise of me and aang kissing! "Sokka i can explain.." before i could finish he rudly interupted me. "Aang how could you, i trusted you, GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER NOW!" He was now chasing aang around the balcony with his trusty boomerang." Sokka stop he might go into the avatar state!" I tried to tell my bother but he wouldnt stop chasing my new boyfriend! Aang's eyes and tatooes started to glow! I ran to aang as fast as I could."sweet heart stop!" I touched his hand and pulled him down. I hugged him as tight as i could. "I'm sorry" aang said as he cried. "Its not your fault if SOKKA didn't come out here we would still be kissing right now"! " ok sokka what did you even come out here in the first place"?

"Well iroh wanted aang to help him move some tables into the shop". " ok thats fine but first we have to go announce our new love for each other" aang smiled at me.

Toph heired aangs and kataras heart beats go fasteras they walked into the looked at the both of them a little funny."everone we have an announcement"! Everyone looked at aang andd katara. Aang and katara couldn't stop grinning."me and aang...uh...like...eachotherverymuch"! She said very quietly and stuttering? "WHAT?" Everybody said. "Me and katara love each other very much and we hope you can except our love" aang said strong and proud.

Everyones faces went blank." I knew you like katara aang but i didnt know you loved her"? Zuko said with a rather surprised look. "What ... how did you know"? "oh come on aang everyone knows"! Iroh,suki,mai,toph,and sokka all nodded. Aang just blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

Katara was starting to cook dinner. "Katara"! Katara jumped at the sound of her name, but it was only her new boyfriend."yeah"? "Well i have a question"? Aang started to look flushed and nervouse. " come on aang you can tell me anything, no matter how stupid or dumb it is"! Katara went over and hugged aang to calm him down. " ok...well... you wouldnt want to sleep in my room tonight would you"? Katara just looked at aang with a huge smile on her face. " i would love to"! Katara gave him a kiss on his cheek.

Everyone was eating some steak while aang and katara ate a salad. Sense she was dating aang now she thought that it would be nice if she became a vegetarian too."can i hold your hand"? She whispered to aang. Aang nodded his head in reply. "HEY I KNOW WHATS GOING ON UNDER THE TABLE"! Toph blurted out. Aang and katara put there hands back on the table. Then they started to blush.

Katara walked down to aangs room. She layed down next to him. She put her head on his chest and she heared his steady heart beat. "I love you katara and i will till my last dieing breath" aang said to his water tribe girlfriend. " aang you won't be my soul mate till the end"! Aang looked at her with a confused face." You will be my soul mate forever"! Katara and aang kissed and fell asleep with each other.

How was that? If i get 20 reviews then i will right more oh and just to justify i am 13 so dont say anything bad about grammer or anything like that! PS I AM DOING THIS FROM MY PHONE AND MY KEYBORED DOESNT WORK ALL THE TIME SO DONT JUDGE ME ON MY SPELLING PLEASE?!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok I understand all of the spelling errors sorry about that. From now on I will use spell check.

The next morning sokka woke up and walked down to Aangs room. "Aang wake...WHAT ARE YOU KIDDING ME"! Sokka yelled. "WHAT"! Aang and katara said in a panic to sokkas screaming. "Sokka I know this looks bad but let us explain". Aang said in a worried tone.  
" KATARA GET OUT OF HERE NOW"! Sokka said screaming at his sister.  
" sokka one your not my boss two you need to relax, me and Aang haven't done nothing trust me"! Katara screamed " sokka I think its best if you leave my room".Aang said in a calm and orderly fashion. Sokka slammed the door and ran down stairs.  
"thank the spirits he's gone"katara smiled and wrapped her arms around him. Aang began to kiss her. They spent 3 minutes kissing and showing love for each other before they heard a knock at the door.  
"Aang , katara its time fort brekfeast". Suki said. Aang and katara went down stairs while holding hands. Right as Aang and katara sat down there was a knock at the got up and went to answer it. It was Hakoda katara and sokkas dad.  
"Why hello hakoda, isn't this a surprise" Aang bowed to show his appreciation "Aang may I speak with you" hakoda asked. taking Aang by the shoulders.  
"Of course".Aang and hakoda walked down the block to the hill that was near the palace.  
"Aang, sokka sent a messenger halk to me telling me about you and my daughter". Aang started to blush and worry. "Sir, I love your daughter more then anything. I will protect her from everything. I will give up my own life for her, she is my life. I can't live without her".Aang went on and on about how much he cares for katara.  
"And sir I will never let anyone hurt her and...". "AANG ok I get you love her but the real reason I asked you to come out here was to ask you If you ever wanted to marry her"?Aang looked at hakoda with an embarrassed look. "Aang its ok if you do, there is just one thing you have to do".Aang stood up straight and was ready for whatever hakoda could throw at him.  
"Anything sir, I will do anything to be with your daughter".  
"Aang all you have to do is one call me dad and two you have to ask sokka". Aang smiled and hugged his soon to be dad.  
" thank you sir..I mean dad".Aang was so grateful to know that he has hokodas blessing now the real challenge SOKKA! 


	3. Chapter 3

Ok Im on a role. Ok so if I get 20 reviews or 20 followers then I will right as many chapters as you want. I have a trip to chicago on the 24th and I will be bored so let me know what you guys want to see.

Aang came back from his little walk with hakoda. Aang went back to sit at the table next to katara.  
"What did my dad say to you". Katara asked looking curious at Aang. Aang started to twiddle his fingers.  
" he just wanted to thank me for helping him...um"?Aang tried to think of something. Toph felt the lies he kept telling katara. " I got to go lady down I don't feel to good"! Aang said walking tword the stairs.  
"Are you ok, can I come with you"?katara asked looking worried.  
"Um.. no I don't want you to get sick too".he felt so bad for lying to katara, but he had to to start on makings her a necklace like her mothers. Aang had an idea to have the air bender symbol and the water bender symbol on it.

"Ok but I will check in on you from time to time to make sure your ok"! Katara was really worried all she wanted to do was help him,but Aang had to start on this necklace or he would never finish it.

Aang ran upstairs and started to work on it. Then he heard someones vibrations of foot steps coming to aangs door, he took a sheet and covered everything up and layed in his bed pretending to sleep.

"Twinkletoes I know your not asleep". Toph earthbended a rock to make Aang get up.

"OW"! Aang yelled. Toph laughed and put the rock back in the ground.

"Aang now what is going on, I can feel your heart beating like crazy"! Aang just stood there rubbing his back.

"Well if I tell you you have to promise that out wont tell katara or else"! Aang was dead serious about this.

"Oh I am SO SCARED". Toph said sarcastically. Aang looked at her and gave her a dirty look.

"Gees twinkletoes I didn't mean to twist your arrows". Toph chuckled and Aang just kept glaring at her.

"Toph I am serious don't tell her".Aang said in a worried voice. Knowing Toph she will probably go tell everyone.

"Ya ya OR ELSE, got it". Toph left and ran down stairs to sokka.  
"Hey what was that noise up there".sokka asked. Toph actually for once in her life kept her mouth shut.

"Oh nothing Aang just falling into his bed but he's fine"! Toph lied.

Aang kept working on katara necklace. After about 2 hours later he called it quites for the night.

Aang walked own to kataras room.

"Hey katara"! Aang said very happy to see his girlfriend.

"Hey sweetie what's up"?katara asked glad to see him too.

" well I was woundering if you want to go on a date tonight"? Aang said shyly and blushing.

"Of course is would, if you want we can leave now or we can stay here and listen to sokka nag about how we are taking things to fast". She kissed hi on the head.

"your choice". Katara smiled.

"Well what are we still doing here"? Aang picked her up bridal style and airbended the two of them out the window.

"I love you". Aang said

"I love you too". Katara said they kissed and then went off on their date. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ok I know you guys want the wedding but just wait I have everything planned out!

Aang and katara hopped on appa to go on there date.

"So were are taking me Aang"? Katara kissed Aang on his cheek.

"Its a surprise, so you have to were this". Aang pulled out a blind fold and put it on katara. Katara just slouched down.

"Really"? She said disappointed.

"Yes really"! Katara just went up to Aang and laid down by him.

"I love you so much". Katara said wishing she could gaze at his beautiful gray eyes.

"I love you too"! Aang and katara cuddled up next to each other and started kissing. The whole way there they showed there passion for each other. Even though she couldn't see.

About and hour later they were there.

"Katara we're here"! Aang said with excitement. Aang took off katara blind fold and she just froze with shock.

"Oh Aang this ... this is beautiful". Katara just jumped into his arms. It was an ice castle Aang made with waterbender. It was almost as big as the castle in ba sin se. It had her and Aang all around it on the walls outside.

"Aang how did you do this"? She asked now able to gaze into his eyes.

"Well while all of you were sleeping last night I came down here and made this, just wait until you see the inside". Aang escorted katara inside.

"Aang this amazing , wonderful I can't believe you did this"! Katara was just amazed. It was all earth inside from earthbending to keep it warm, the furniture was made of all earth too.

"I did this all for you"Aang looked in his pocket. He had the now finished wedding necklace for katara.

"oh Aang you shouldn't have, I never asked you to make a castle". Katara just blushed. And hid in aangs shoulders.

"Katara I love you more then anything, I will always be there for you. In all my life sense the moment I looked into your eyes I knew you were the one and katara of the water tribe will you marry me"? Aang pulled out the necklace and looked up at katara.

"AANG I CAN'T...CAN'T BELIEVE IT REALLY"? Katara just stood there with awe.

"Katara will you marry me"? Aang asked again.

"Of course I would love to be your wife"katara jumped into his arms and they had the most passionate kiss ever.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok doing pretty good so far!

Aang and katara went back home on appa to tell the rest of the gang about the engagement.

"I am worried about sokka finding out, I mean remember what happen when he saw us kissing"! Aang said. Aang just looked worried.

" Aang don't worry e erything will be fine". Katara said smiling at him. Then hue smiled back. Instantly they started to kiss.

When they got home they walked into the dining room were everyone was having dinner.

"Everyone me and Aang have some news". Katara elbowed Aang.

"Oh ok well me and katara are getting married". After Aang said that everyones mouths just dropped , but Suki was smiling at this wonderful news.

Sokka fainted.

"Oh sokka lighten up this is great news" Suki said with a smile on her face. She helped pick up her boyfriend.

"Dad what do think of this"? Katara asked her father. Her father started to cry.

"Oh katara this is wonderful". Hakoda said hugging his now engaged daughter.

"Thank you dad". Aang remembered there talk about calling him sir.

"Way to go twinkletoes". Toph laughed. A group hug formed around Aang and katara.

After about 3 months of sending out invitations around the world and planning and practicing and buying stuff it was finally time. The wedding was at the northern ice palace the place were sokka met yue. It at a mixture of air and water decorations. There was some ice sculptures of each other and some air plates and silverware. It was gorgeous. After almost 2 years they were finally happy.

Aang was freaking out. He was panting back and forth scared to mess something up.

Zuko walked by when hearing Aang worry.

"What's going on" zuko asked.

"I am freaking out I don't want to mess anything up, what do I do zuko. Help me".zuko just sat there.

"Aang for one calm down two don't worry when you get out there all of those worries will just disappear, I promise". Aang looked a little better.

"Thanks zuko, you know what I don't care what anybody says about you you are a great friend". Aang and zuko hugged.

"Aang its time" ski said walking in on zuko and aangs hug.

"Ok coming" Aang said still worried but a little better.

Aang walked out onto the pedestal where the justice of the peace and sokka his best man were standing.

Katara walked out in a beautiful traditional southern water tribe dress her mother wore. It was ocean blue and had blue lillys on the straps. It had a very detailed design of waves. Aang couldn't take his off of her she was very beautiful.

Katara walked up to Aang and took his hands, they smiled at each other.

"We are gathered here today to welcome anng from the southern air temple and katara from the southern water tribe." The just of the peace went on and on then it was time for there vows, Aang went first.

"Katara I knew I love you from the first second I met you. I looked into your beautiful blue oceanic eyes. You put me in a trance. I always loved you but I was to big of a baby to tell you my feelings. That doesn't matter right now what matters is that we can be together forever. Your my forever girl". Aang finished and katara started to blush, smile, and cry. Next was katara turn.

"Aang when I first found you in the ice burg I thought you were just a regular goofy kid. But then when me and sokka relized that you were thee avatar I knew that we would have some challenges. But its those hard troubles that bring us together. After that one kiss from the invasion I knew that you had feelings for me and I started to have feelings for me. And no matter what I will always love you for you not for your avatar powers or anything I will love you for you". Katara finished and now Aang was cringe. Katara water bended his tears away.

"I know pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." Aang lifted katara 10 feet off the ground using air bending and kissed her. After that they went to the ball room and danced. "The cave of two lovers" song came on and katara and Aang had a solo dance together in the very middle.

Finally they left on appa to go to there honey moon.

" so were is our honey moon going to be"? Katara asked in a cutesy kind of way.

"You'll see" Aang said grinning. 


	6. Chapter 6

Ok here I go!

Aang put once again another blinds fold on katara.

"Oh Aang I can't wait to see were we are going for our honey moon". Katara cuddle next to Aang happy to be with him the rest of her life.

"Is it romantic"? Katara asked but she really didn't care all that mattered was that they were together.

"It is very romantic and very special". Aang kissed katara the rest of the way there.

"We're here"! Aang said excited. Aang took katara bridal style and hopped off of appa. Aang took the blind fold off katara.

"Aang is this what I think this is"? Katara said with wonder. Aang nodded then she jumped into his arms. It was the cave of two lovers. Aang and katara made out.

"Aang this wonderful".katara just kept kissing and hugging her husband.

"I knew you would love it". Aang said with a big grin on his face. The started to walk sword the cave but the entrance was covered with rocks fro when the fire nation collapsed it.

"Don't worry have you forgotten that I am the master of earth"! Aang earthed bended the rocks out of the way. They walked in and once again the rocks collapsed the entrance.

Aang had a fire ball in his hand to use as light.

"Hey Aang you wouldn't want to stay the night here would you"? Katara asked waiting for an answer.

"Of course I would"! Aang used earth bending to build a little tent then they a very passionate loving. 


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry I haven't wrote in awhile I have been really busy =( sorry!

Katara woke up in aangs arms the next morning.

"Last night was amazing"katara said kissing Aang. Aang thought about what happened last night.

"Yes it was" Aang picked katara up bridal style and walked down to the beach. He set her by the water and he used water bending to pull the waves up to her toes. Katara knew what that ment.

"Let's see if my wonderful bride has still got it" Aang said putting this hands up in a battle position, grinning at katara. Katara did the same. Katara shot water icicles at Aang. Aang ducked everyone. Then Aang bended a huge wave at katara but before it hit her he ran on top of the water, picked her up and ran back to the house.

"Hey I could have blocked that"! Katara exclaimed rolling her eyes at Aang.

"Im sorry I couldn't help it" Aang said kinda sad.

"I know that all you want to do is protect me". Katara said hugging him and then giving him a slight kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks katara for understanding".Aang said kissing his bride.

Aang and katara left their honeymoon and went to the southern air temple (aangs old home).

Katara went off to make some lunch, but she was so hungry instead of making the rest of the salad she made some of their supper.

"Why am I so hungry". Katara said to herself stuffing down the carrot noodle soup.

Katara ran to the bathroom and threw up the soup. Then she had a striking pain she yelled and Aang ran into the bathroom.

"WHAT'S WRONG"! Aang yelled worried.

"I am having this striking pain in my stomach"! Katara yelled at Aang.

"Let's go in the bedroom" Aang picked katara up and ran to the room. He layed her down on their bed.

Aang use earthbending to see if he could see what's wrong.

"Um katara...uh you".Aang started to say.

"Uh what"? Katara asked Aang.

"I don't mean to alarm you but you have two heart beats"! Aang said excited.

"Does that mean what I think it is"?katara said beginning to smile.

"Yes your pregnant"! Aang said hugging katara.

"Oh my spirits I can believe it" katara said and began to have that striking pain again. She was having trouble breathing. Aang tried to help. 5 minutes later the pain went away.

"Katara I think our baby is an airbender because when I lived in the airtemple I remember I was riding an airscooter and I came across the delivery room and the the monk doctor said to take fast deap breaths and then the women did that and she felt better so why don't you try that when that pain comes back"? Aang finished.

The pain came back and it got Worse and worse each time but aangs advise had gotten rid of most of the pain.

"Thanks Aang" katara kissed Aang in great delight.

"Hey at least I wont be the last airbender anymore" Aang joked. The two of them fell asleep in each others arms and head a peaceful night. 


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to all of you! I have gotten over 1000 views and just for that I will make this an extra long chapter! Oh and about my last chapter I was just trying to make things move along a little faster, so don't right mean reviews please.

1 month later

Aang and katara woke up to the sun rising.

"Good morning my sweet water bender"! Aang said with a smile on his face.

"Good morning to my all powerful avatar"! Katara giggled and got up out of bed.

"Katara I think its time to go tell everyone about the little gift you are carrying"? Aang suggested.

"I agree Aang, I want to tell sokka before my stomach gets to big"! Katara said starting to pack some clothes for both her and Aang.

"Let me help you"! Aang said trying to make katara relax.

"Aang im fine"! Katara exclaimed.

"Ok well who is going to tell sokka"? Aang asked really hoping she would say she would do it.

"Well I don't know"? Katara said rubbing her other hand.

"Either way he is going to chase me"! Aang said.

"Ya I know but here"! Katara handed a rock to Aang. Aang just looked at katara with a confused face.

"What am I supposed to do with this"? Aang asked.

"Well earthbend this into a bat, and if he starts to come after you WHACK him in the head"! Katara said starting to giggle.

"Katara... now you even you know that is a stupid, and harmful idea"Aang said glaring at katara.

"Oh you know that was funny" katara said smirking at Aang.

Aang and katara finished packing and hopped on appa.

When they got back to ba sing se suki, Toph, and sokka were the only ones there. Iroh went to help king keui fix the wall. Mai and zuko went back to the fire nation to help with firelord duties.

Sokka ran outside to greet his sister and his new brother in law.

"Katara, Aang"! Sokka yelled excited to see them. Aang helped katara down off of appa.

"Hey sokka" Aang said.

"Katara are you ok? Did he hurt you"? Sokka ran up to his sister examining her.

"Sokka she's fine I promise". Aang said hugging her.

Aang, katara, and sokka went inside.

Suki and Toph ran up and hugged katara and Aang.

"How are you guys doing"? Suki asked.

" amazing" katara said. Toph knew she was lying.

"Let's go eat dinner. We made sea weed stew" suki said.

"So twinkletoes how was your and kataras' honeymoon"? Toph asked hearing more then one heartbeat in katara. Toph knew why that was.

"Actually it was very nice"! Aang said grinning at katara.

"So were did you take her"? Suki asked

"I took her to the cave of two lovers"! Aang said.

"WHAT"! Sokka yelled.

"That crazy place! Why there? What's so special there"? Sokka asked. Suki just smacked sokka!

"Well 1 that was the place were me and katara first kissed"Aang said.

"Wait... what do you mean first? I thought your first was on the balcony"? Sokka said confused.

"Actually sokka we kissed the cave of two lovers, then the invasion..." sokka interrupted.

"Wait my invasion? When"?

"Well right before I left I didn't know if I would come back so I kissed katara"

"Whatever"sokka rolled his eyes.

"And then at the play, lastly the balcony" Aang finished and katara and Aang just went upstairs.

"I will tell him tomorrow I am to tired now"! Aang said giving off a fake yawn.

"Oh you lire" katara kissed his cheek and fell asleep on his warm chest.

Aang stayed awake for a few hours and then fell asleep.

!DREAM!

Aang and katara and there little baby are sound asleep when Aang here's a sound. Aang gets up and follows the sound.

Aang then finds himself in the prison where ozia is kept.

"Aang why did you do this? Why did you leave us in here to die"? Ozia squeeled.

"You put this all on yourselves! You are the ones who killed others"! Aang exclaimed.

"But if you do the same to us, if you let us die you are also as bad as us"! Ozia smirked in an evil way.

"No you..." Aang thought to him self.( I am just as bad).

"But if you let us out you wont kill us and we promise not to kill you"! Ozia said in a cutesy way.

" Aang listen to me"! A voice said to Aang. It was monk gyotso.

"Don't do this Aang he will kill everyone you love"! Gyotso yelled.

"But gyotso if I let them die I will be just as bad as them" Aang ignored gyotso and let them free.

Ozia went and killed everyone and everything then went straight to katara killed her and went for aangs baby.

"No you wont kill my child you have killed everything but this, this you will not kill"! Aang said.

"We'll see" Ozia killed Aang and then his baby!

! DREAM ENDS!

Just to let you know when Aang told sokka about the times he and katara kissed he was just talking about the times on the lips. NOT the times when katara gave him a little kiss on the cheek! 


	9. Chapter 9

today I feel like writing =)

Aang woke up knowing he would have to tell sokka. He really wished he didn't have to but sokka has to find out sooner or later.

"Katara" Aang said kissing her. Katara woke up.

" yeah sweetie"? Katara said kissing her husband.

"I am going to tell sokka today about our baby"! Aang said kinda scared.

"Before you do make sure he is eating meat and with suki"katara joked.

Aang walked down with his wife. His arm around her waste. Sokka, suki, and Toph were eating some bacon for brekfeast.

"Everyone me and katara have an announcement"! Aang said grinning at katara.

"Katara is pregnant with our baby"! After Aang said that sokka stood up, grabbed his boomerang and smacked Aang in the face. Aang fell into kataras arms.

"SOKKA WHAT WAS THAT FOR"! Katara said screaming at her brother.

"Katara he hurt you and"...! Sokka began to say before katara smacked sokka. suki helped him up. Then suki smacked him.

"Ow! Why are you guys smacking me"! Sokka said rubbing his head.

"Why do you think? You smacked my husband and the farther of my child"! Katara said smacking him once again.  
Toph enjoyed the smack fest.

"Ok guys I thing he's head enough"! Toph said.

"Enough from you! MY TURN"! Toph got up and smacked sokka.

Everyone stopped smacking sokka. Suki helped him up an took him to their room.

Katara took Aang to their room. Katara laid Aang on the bed and took off his clothes and put his on. Katara did the same. After about 2 hours Aang woke up.

"Katara"?Aang said confused.

"Aang its ok! You were hit by sokka but me Toph and suki took care of him". Katara kissed Aang on the head.

Aang noticed he was starting to bleed. He stood up and went to the kitchen to get a paper towel. Katara followed.

"Katara did sokka really take you being pregnant that bad"? Aang asked. Katara nodded then sighed.

"Ya he did. He thought you hurt me or something or forced me"! Katara said rubbing her arm. Aang just kissed her.

"I don't care what he is our baby, our disition". Aang said smiling and looking into his wifes beautiful oceanic eyes.

Aang ands katara walked up to sokka room.

"Sokka"! Aang said sorta mad.

"Aang before you say anything I am sorry. I was just mad because I am trying to protect my little sister. I am really happy for you two." Sokka said smiling at katara and Aang.

"Sokka I am really happy to hear that" Aang went up and hugged his brother in law.

"Night sokka, night suki" Aang said.

"Night"! They both said in unison.

Aang and katara walked back to their room.

"I am so happy sokka is alright with our baby" katara said kissing her husband.

"Me too" Aang said. Katara layed on aangs chest and they both fell asleep.

Ok I am having this idea were sokka and suki have a child too but I am not sure if I should do it? Let me know if I should!  



	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the reviews guys and sorry I haven't wrote in a while been very busy=(

9th month

Aang woke up first as usual and went down to make breakfast for katara and himself. When Aang got down stairs sokka was down there making breakfast!

"Um sokka what are you doing up so early"? Aang asked very surprised.

"Well I just thought I would make breakfeats for a change"! Sokka said smiling at Aang. Aang just looked back at sokka with a confused face.

"Ok well thank you sokka"! Aang said bowing to sokka.

Aang went back up stairs and got back in bed until breakfeats was done. Katara woke up to her husband getting under the covers.

"Hey sweet heart" katara said while kissing him on the cheek.

"Hi katara" Aang kissed katara on the lips. "Apparently sokka is making everyone breakfeat" katara just looked with a confused and surprised look.

"Really? Well I guess I will have to fix it when he burns it" katara giggled and started to get up. Aang put his hand on her shoulder before she could.

"No I will do it you look tired" Aang said smiling at katara.

"I am fine, its just the baby is kicking really hard"! Katara said squinting her eyes in pain. Aang just hugged his painful wife.

"Katara me and sokka yesterday while you were sleeping went out a found you a doctor to see if everything is ok with the baby" Aang said looking at his wife.

"How much did it cost and when is it"? She said looking angry.

"It was free and the appointment is tomorrow".aang said kinda dissipointed. Aang hates getting things for free just because he is the avatar.

"Well I guess that's..."katara got interrupted by water falling onto the bed. Katara look up at aang. He knew why she did.

"My water broke"! Katara said in a took katara bridal style down stairs to appa.

"Aang what's the matter"? Sokka said worried. Aang ignored sokka.

"Yip yip" Aang yelled holding onto katara.  
Appa took off.

"Come on appa faster, faster"! Aang yelled at his flying bison.

"Aang...stop...yelling"! Katara yelled through breathes. Aang just kissed her cheek.

"Its ok katara almost there"! Aang said starting to worry. Katara was very scared. (I can do this, I can do this) katara thought to herself.

"Aang hurry"! Katara yelled at her husband.

Appa landed next to the hospitle. Aang grabbed katara and ran in through the doors.

"Please help my wife, she is giving birth"! Aang yelled. Katara just kept screaming in pain. One of the registration men called over a wheel chair and Aang put katara in it. Then they wheeled her down to a room.

"Sir are you the father"? The doctor asked. "Yes I am" Aang said

"Ok you can stay then"! The nurses had katara put on a robe. Then the nurses saw how many centimeters katara had.

"Ok miss you are about 7 centimeters so possibly about another hour"! The nurse said sorry like. Katara just looked to Aang in pain.

"Im sorry katara. I really am"! He said kissing his beautiful wife.

"Guess what" katara said jokingly.

"What"? Aang asked.

"I love you"! Katara said pulling him in for a kiss.

"I love you too" he said after the broke for air.

1 hour later

"Ok miss are you ready to push" katara nodded. Aang grabbed a hold of kataras hand.

"1...2...3 PUSH"! The doctor said. Katara let out a huge push.

"1...2...3 PUSH"katara gave an even harder push. Katara squeezed her husbands hand very tight.

"Ow"! Aang yelled.

"Sorry". Katara said

"Ok miss one more BIG PUSH"

"1.2.3 PUSH"! Katara pushed and then heard a cry. It was her and aangs lovely baby.

"Its a girl"! The doctor said rapping the little new born in a towel and passing her over to katara.

"Hi im your daddy" Aang said to his child.

"And that's your mommy"katara smiled.

"So what is her name"? The doctor asked.

"Kya"! Katara blurted out.

"Kya? I love it"! Aang said shedding a tear.

"Hi Kya" katara said. The doctor took Kya and cleaned her up.

The next day Aang Katara and Kya all went home.

Ok so let me know if this one was good or not! Again I am so sorry for the wait I promise next chapter will be extra long!


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for the reviews guys =)

The next day Aang and katara were asleep when they hered a faint cry.

"I got it" Aang said getting up. He walked down to kyas room.

"Hi kya"! Aang looked too see if she was wet.

"Nope"!

"Must be hungry"! Aang thought.  
He took kya into his arms and woke katara up.

"Katara she's hungry" Aang said in a soft voice. Katara got up and fed the hungry child.

"Im going to go down and make breakfast" Aang said leaving the room to find everyone at the bottom of the stairs.

"Why are all of you just standing here"? He asked confused.

"We want to see kya"! The said in unison.

"Well kya is being fed at the moment"! Aang said passing by the crowd. He went in the kitchen and made some breakfast for katara and himself.

"I call holding her first"! Sokka screamed.

"Um no I am going hold her first. She loves me more than you"! Suki yelled.

"Um excuse me no one is calling dibs on my child"! Aang said walking up the stairs to his wife and kid.

"Katara I have to go to a meeting today at 6 am in the fire nation and I have no idea when I will be home! Are you and kya going to be ok"? Aang asked curiously.

"Of course we will"! Katara said giving Aang a kiss on the cheek.

"Here is your breakfast". Aang said taking kya and giving his wife her breakfast.

"Thanks Aang"! Katara said eating her food. Aang took kya to her room. He sat in the rocking chair next to kyas bed. Aang thought it would be nice to tell kya a bed time story. Aang told her about the time katara dressed as the painted lady. He told her about how she saved the town and destroyed the factory. By then it was 6 am. Aang took kya and gave her to katara. Aang gave kya and katara a quick kiss and left.

Being in Ba Sin Se Aang didn't have to go to far. Once Aang got there he sat down next to zuko. The meeting went on for hours. The council mostly talked about Healing and fixing the world and other political stuff. After the meeting it was already 9 pm. Aang rushed home to find katara holding kya in her arms asleep on the couch.

Aang went and made supper. After he was done he wished he didn't have to wake up katara but she has to eat.

"Katara"? Katara? Wake up supper"! Aang said shaking his beautiful wife.

"Huh"? Katara said sitting up. She almost dropped kya but she felt the heaviness of her child in her arms.

"Its supper time". He said taking kya.

"SUPPER"! Aang yelled. He and katara sat out the plates.

"Mmm food"! Sokka said licking his lips. Aang put out the food on the table.

"Eat up" Aang said. After supper suki and sokka went up to there room.

"Hey sokka I have a really weird question to ask you"? Suki said twirling her fingers.

"Ok shoot"! Sokka said curiously.

"Well... do you think we would make good parents"? Suki asked nervously.

"Of course! But whys would you ask that"? Sokka said sitting down.

"No reason! But..." sokka looked confused.

"But what"?

"Well... have you ever thought about having kids"? Suki asked. Her face became flushed.

"Actually yes! I have thought about it for sow time now"! Suki looked up at sokka with surprised but happy eyes.

"Well..um...would you...? Suki said stumbling in her words.

"Yes"! Sokka said answering to sukis question.

"Really"? Suki said kind of happy.

"Yes"! Sokka said.

After supper Aang and katara went to see if kya was still asleep.

"She looks so peaceful" Aang said giving katara a kiss on the head.

"Yes she does" katara said smiling. Aang and katara started walking to there room when katara heard a strange squeezing sound coming from sokkas room. She peeked in through the crack. Katara lifted her head and just walked on with a grossed out look on her face.

"What was going on in there"?Aang asked.

"You don't even want to know"! Katara said. Aang and katara went to sleep.

Ok let me know if you like this idea? 


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry i havent wrote in like forever! =/  
By the way this is more of a sukka chapter but there is some kataang.

Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA just to let you know.

2 weeks later

It was a peaceful morning in the home. The suns beams were just glowing over the house, with its red, orange, and yellow color.

Katara and aang were up all night. Katara had to help little kya, while aang had lots of work from zuko. There has been some small rebelions going on in the earth kindoms.

Suki was making brekfeast when she felt nauseated. She ran to the bathroom and threw up. ( what's going on?) She thought to herself. Sokka was walking by the bathroom when he heard his girlfriend throwing up.

"Suki"? Sokka asked in a worried tone.

"Its ok sokka im..." and she threw up again. Not finishing her sentence.

"KATARA"! Sokka yelled for his sister.

Katara gave Aang kya and ran to her brother.

"What"? Katara asked paranoid.

"Suki ... she is throwing up! I don't know why though"!? Sokka said worried.

"Suki? Suki, its katara let me in. can I talk to you"? She called to suki. Suki opened the door just enough to let katara pass. But slammed the door when sokka tried to enter.

"Ok suki what is going on"?

"Well... I have been... throwing up alot, and having kravins, but lastly bad sharp pains" suki finished and kataras mouth just dropped.

"O... my...spirits suki you are PREGNANT"! Katara said while squealing.

"Im...im...im pregnant"? Suki said a little scared and happy.

Sokka was standing by the bathroom door listening in on what they were saying and when he heard "suki" and "pregnant" he fainted.

Aang walked by with kya to see if katara was alright, when Aang saw sokka he laughed a bit. But then blasted an air current into his Face to wake him up.

It worked.

Sokka got up and rammed into the door to get in and see suki.

"Suki! Katara!"! He yelled there names and pounded away at the door. Aang just stood by and watched sokka. Kya thought uncle sokka was funny. She laughed away with her daddy.

Finally after 20 rams at the door. Katara and suki finally came out.

"Spirits sokka! You almost broke down the bathroom door"! Katara said angrily sword her brother, while taking kya into her arms.

"Well I wouldn't have if suki hadn't locked it"said sokka said gesturing sword suki.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME! YOU ARE BLAMING ME FOR YOU BREAKING THE DOOR! YOUR AN IDIOT!"! Suki slapped him and ran into her room.

"WOW what's her problem"! Sokka asked katara.

"Its non of your business! You will find out later"! "Maybe"

Later on that night suki watched over kya while Aang and katara went outside to do some waterbending practice.

"So why did suki act that way"? Aang asked while he and katara passed around a sphere of water. Back and fourth, back and fourth.

Katara looked up at Aang and dropped the sphere of water.

"Um..." katara was thinking long and hard on what to say but she didn't want to give away that suki is pregnant.

She gave up.

"Suki is pregnant! But whatever you do don't tell sokka! Please"? She asked

"Wow that's going to be heavenly! Kya having a cousin to play with"! Aang grinned at an idea he has had for some time now but just forgot about it and focused on his wife.

Things were silent for almost the whole time then katara spoke.

"Hey Aang" she asked shyly.

"Ya"? He asked confused on why she had a grin on her face.

"Have...have you ever considered... having more children? More then one"? She asked still grinning and looking shy.

"Ya why"? He asked already knowing the answer.

"Well I was thinking maybe... we could have another baby"? She asked with a pleading look on her face.

"Honey" he sighed. He wants another child too, but they just had one. " we just had a child. I think we would be a little overwhelmed. Don't you think"? He asked hoping she would say yes.

"Please"! She begged.  
" katara I will make you a promise. After kya turns 3 we can have a another child. Ok"? He asked.

"Fine" he hugged her. He draped his hands around her waist. Hers was around his neck.

He placed his lips gently on hers. He then parted his lips gently sliding his tongue into her mouth. She loved when he did this.

He separated and took kya from katara. They walked back inside and went to bed.

Sokka was in the living room crying because of suki. He had no clue why she was mad at him. So he got up off the floor and walked down the hall to sukis room. He slowly knocked on the door.

"Suki? Suki its me... sokka. Im sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it. Please let me come in"? The door unlock and in the door frame was suki in her night gown.

Sokka started to drool. Suki smacked him. He woke up from his daydream. He walked in and sat next to suki on her bed.

"Sokka I need to tell you something" suki said while twirling her hair in between her fingers.

"No I do I am so sorry I didn't mean anything I said..." he was interupted by sukis lips on his. he was caught by surprise. He was happy she wasn't mad anymore.

"Sokka im pregnant"!

Sorry for the cliffhanger. Im trying it out. And sorry for taking so long to think off this. It took forever to come up with this chapter.  



	13. Chapter 13

I'm sorry I haven't uploaded anything in a while I have just been crazy busy and I have run out of ideas. Will you please help me out? Anything that you guys suggest I will use it in my next upcoming chapters. Until then i am just going to do some one shots.


	14. Chapter 14

"Your what" sokka said disbelieved.

" I'm pregnant" suki was starting to worry. Even though he wanted kids she wasn't sure if he was telling the truth or just joking.

Sokka took Suki into his arms and hugged her with a huge smile on his face. When she was about to say something she felt a wet, salty tear drop fall onto her shoulder.

" I guess your happy about it then"? Suki asked with a sarcastic look.

"Why in the world would I not be happy? This is wonderful news!" He said while giving her a gentle but passionate kiss on the lips.

Suki wiped the tear that was running down Sokka's face. And they laid down next to each other on the bed and fell asleep peacefully knowing they have made a gift of life.

The next morning aang woke up to katara feeding his little girl. She was singing a song to kya while she ate.

" well good morning sleepy head" she said grinning.

"What time is it" aang asked while rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

" well the sun is almost full in the sky" katara said while putting kya in her crib.

"Wow! I've never slept In this long" aang said with a surprised look .

" I know I was almost at the point were I was going to have to water whip you! But then I decided you looked so peaceful so I just let you sleep" she smiled.

Katara and aang went down stairs to find lunch already made.

" who cooked lunch"? Asked katara

" I did. I just thought that you guys are probably tired from having to take care of kya 247" suki smiled.

They all went to sit down for lunch when suki decided to tell them about her being pregnant.

" um I have some news to tell you all. I'm pregnant"! She said very nervous.

Katara ran up to suki and gave her a huge, bone crushing hug.

" suki that's wonderful"! Katara said while supporting her best friend.

"Hey has anyone seen toph?" Aang asked while interrupting the girl talk.

" here" sokka handed him a letter that Said from toph.

Dear aang, katara ,and suki,

I got a messenger hock from my parents saying they have big news so I decided to go home for a little bit and see for myself. Sorry It had to be in the middle of night I wanted to make it to my house before sunrise. I will be back in about two weeks so just send a hock to my home to tell me were you guys are at.

By the way I had sokka help me with this letter last night.

Your friend ,

Toph

Next chapter is just going to be about toph and her visit to her parents. I'm still sorry I haven't updated in a while I will try very hard to update these sooner. And thank you to the people who helped me with some ideas keep them coming! I'm still running dry.


	15. Chapter 15

Ok sense I haven't wrote in a while I will upload this chapter as well enjoy!

Toph took a couple of boats but mostly wanted to travel by foot. She hated not being able to see. It took her most of the day to get home as fast as she could.

This is the first time she has been home sense when she left so toph feels a little nervous her parents are going to keep her under lockdown.

"I wonder what is so important that they have to have me home" she said to herself.

By the middle of the day she finally made it home. Went she entered the court yard the guards ran up to her and lead her inside to her parents.

"Oh my is that my little toph"! Said her mother.

" hi mom" toph said less excitedly.

" so why do you want me"? Toph asked trying to get what her mom wanted so she could leave.

"Well dear that can wait until tomorrow, but first lets have dinner and let you get some rest you must be tired" she lead toph and her husband into the dinning room for some dinner.

Toph ate really fast so she could get this over with.

" dear, slow down you might get a stomach ache" mrs. Beifong pointed out.

" mom I'm fine now what do you want so I can leave"! Toph said very paranoid.  
Her mom had a sharp stabbing pain in her heart from hearing her daughter say that to her.

" toph go to your room right now! And I will tell you tomorrow when you start acting like a young lady and not some mannerless slob!" Mrs. Beifong yelled. The guards escorted toph to her old room. She fell on her bed and started to cry. ( what's wrong with me) she kept asking herself.

Toph cried herself to sleep.

The next morning mr. Beifong took his daughter to a diner called the yellow crab for some breakfast.

" sweetheart? Why did you yell at your mother that way" he asked very generously.

" well I... I don't know" toph felt horrible to lie to her dad.

They left the diner and went home. When toph and mr. Beifong walked through the doors there was a strange looking gentlemen talking to mrs. Beifong. He had black hair and had only one arm. The other one felt as though it had been sliced off.

Toph froze once he turned around and she "saw" his face.

"Drew"?!

Ok so let me know what you think about toph and this mysterious guy named drew. You will find out who he is and how they know each other .


	16. Chapter 16

"Drew"?! Toph said shocked and surprised. The last time she saw him was 2 years ago...

Flashback

It was just a little past dawn when toph woke up and decided to go on a walk. She snuck past the guards, and headed towards town. She stopped at a little shop to get some food.

When she was done the sun was already high in the sky. She decided to go practice some earth bending before going to the arena.

After she practiced for about 1/2 an hour it was time to head to the arena.

When she got there she didn't have to sign in or anything ( considering she is known and the champion).

When her name was called she stepped on the stage and felt around for her competitor. He punched his hand in the ground and sent a big boulder flying towards toph. She put up a wall then shot it at him. He hid in the ground. He came back out and sent 3 rocks at toph. She jumped up and punched the ground shaking the earth underneath his feat, making him fall off the stage and loosing the match.

When the games were over and toph won, she started to walk home.

Some guys were fallowing her , and she felt them so she walked a little faster. The men sped up too. Toph sent three rocks at them and started to run the men blocked the rocks then chased after her.

Toph tripped and fell on a stick. The men almost captured her but some stranger saved her. He had black hair and and green eyes. He was an earth bender, but he only had one arm.

He sent rocks flying everywhere. Hitting the men and making them bleed. The men fled and cursed under there breath.

" hi are you ok"? The stranger asked while giving toph his hand.

" ya thanks for helping me". Toph said while smiling.

" my names is drew what's yours"? He asked.

" toph" she wiped the dirt off her and gave him a hand shake.

Drew walked toph home to make sure no more strangers would hurt her.

" thanks for walking me home" toph said while smiling.

" no problem, so do you want to do something some time"? He asked while rubbing his neck.

" like a date"? Toph asked while grinning ear to ear.

" if you want" he shrugged his shoulders.

" I'de love to. Pick me up here at 6" she gave him a hug and ran off into her house.

End of flashback

" hi toph. How have you been"? He asked while giving her a hand shake.

" nothing much just saved the world, normal stuff. How have you been"? She said sarcastically.

" ya I know I heard about you and a few more people helping the avatar in saving the world. And I've just been helping my father with government papers".

Drew and toph walked into the dining room for supper. They had roast duck.

After dinner they headed into the  
Garden.

" so you wanna have a little match"? Toph asked with a grin.

" sure but let me warn you I've been called one of the best" he said while putting his hands in a fighting stance.

" ok , whatever you say"said toph.

How was that? I will get into the fight next chapter. I made this one a little longer sense I haven't updated in a while. And keep the ideas coming there great!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Just letting you know that after this chapter I will be getting back to writing kataang. Sorry about that. People requested I write about Sukka. And to have toph have a boyfriend.

Toph throws a small rock at drew.

" oh come on toph I know you can do better then that! stop going easy on me" he said while having his hands on his hips.

" whatever you say".

Toph throws three giant boulders at him. Drew jumps over them and then punches the ground. Toph jumps and brings rock all around her to make a suit.

He was a little surprised but then snapped out of his aww when a rock came hurdling toward him. He punches it then stops.

Toph took a piece of from a pile that she has from her school. She bended it into a a cage like structure but left the bottom as earth so she could see him.

He didn't move , he didn't do anything.

" how... How did you do that"! Drew asked in complete surprise.

" I created a new element. It's called metal bending" she said with a smirk on her face.

" you wanna learn it" she asked.

" I would love to"

They practiced it the rest of the day.

Sorry it was short but if you like this idea don't worry you will hear more about them. Next chapter is kataang.


	18. Chapter 18

4 months later

Sokka and suki decided to move out of the city and onto kioshi island. They wanted more room  
For when the baby is born.

Zuko and Mai are still in the fire nation running his land.

Aang and katara decided to move to the southern airtemple to raise kya and how ever many more children they have.

Dear friends,

I still am sorry for leaving you guys. I am fine and healthy. When I was here though I met an old friend. Long story, but me and him are dating now so whenever we return you can meet him.

I hope you guys are ok? How is kya? How is suki doing with the baby?

To give you an idea of when I am coming back will probably be around in a month or two.

P.s writing this is one of my guards.

Your friend,

Toph

"Aang". Yelled katara.

" yes dear"? He said while giving her a kiss on the cheek.

" a messenger hawk delivered this. It's front toph". She handed aang the paper.

" wow, I can't believe toph has a boyfriend. Good for her"!

Katara decided to start on some Lunch. She was making a salad and for a treat some pies.

Aang walked through the temple to go get kya. She was now 1.

As he walked through his old home memories came into his mind making him cry.

" dada"! Kya screeched when her father came into her room.

" hello my beautiful little girl" he said while picking her up.

They walked outside into the garden. Aang and kya sat down onto the grass. Aang used his airbending to make a little tornado in his hands. Kya laughed and giggled.

" aang time for lunch" katara said while smiling. She loved her family.

Aang , katara and kya sat down and ate.

After a long fun day it was time for bed. Katara and aang took their little girl into her room and laid her down.

Katara sang a beautiful lullaby.

They headed to bed themselves.

" hey aang" katara asked while getting into bed.

" yes my beautiful waterbender" he said

She blushed.

" when do you think we can have another kid. I love kya with all my heart , but I think she is Lonely" she stared into his dark grey eyes getting lost in them.

" whenever you want my love. Whenever you want"

They kissed and made love. Hoping to create another child.

How did you like it? And I have been thinking about doing another story but for korra. Let me know what you think.


End file.
